La haine mène t-elle à l'amour?
by Dilzona
Summary: Emily Fields est nouvelle à Rosewood, elle fait rapidement la connaissance de quatre filles qui se trouvent avoir des choses en commun. Néanmoins l'une d'entre elles devient bien vite son ennemie avec qui les disputes sont quotidiennes, Alison Dilaurentis. Comment cela se terminera t-il pour ces deux là? EMISON
1. Chapter 1

Emily déposait enfin le dernier carton de déménagement dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle souffla un bon coup et but une gorgée d'eau avant de regarder la pièce, elle était plutôt spacieuse et il y avait un appui à la fenêtre pour s'asseoir, il était grand, elle nota à elle même de demander à sa mère d'acheter un coussin et un plaid pour créer un coin confortable. Elle passa quelques heures à déballer vêtements, livres, bibelots.. Elle n'avait gardé qu'une photo d'elle et d'une fille, à vrai dire ce n'était pas une simple fille.

C'était Maya St Germain, sa toute première petite copine et pour l'instant la seule. Elle s'était remise de sa séparation, c'était juste qu'elles s'entendaient toujours plutôt bien, en tant qu'amies. Toutes deux avaient réfléchi quand Emily avait annoncé son départ prochain pour une petite ville paumée du nom de Rosewood. Il n'était pas question qu'elles entretiennent une relation longue distance de 500 kilomètres...Elles s'étaient donc d'un commun accord séparées, restants en bon s'était alors rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Maya, non c'était faux, elle l'avait été bien sûr, elle l'avait aimée, mais le sentiment, au fil des mois, s'était dissipé.

La brune se demandait souvent si c'était ça l'amour, un sentiment fort de quelques mois puis plus rien… Avant Maya, elle était sortie avec un garçon, Ben, pendant deux semaines.. Cette expérience avait commencé à la faire douter de son orientation sexuelle, mais lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Maya, cette jeune fille de son âge excentrique et unique en son genre.. Elle avait réussi à trouver sa véritable personnalité, son vrai elle. Pour cela, elle en serait toujours reconnaissante à sa jolie ex.

Seulement son père, à l'armée, ne l'avait pas tellement bien prit lorsqu'il était rentré pour un mois avant de repartir. En effet il y à maintenant un an, Emily avait annoncé à table à ses parents qu'elle était lesbienne. Sa mère, elle s'en souviendrait toujours, lui avait juste sourit et avait haussé les épaules d'un air de dire « oui et alors ? » et elle avait même rajouté « Ça me fait plaisir et ça me rassure, j'aurai moins à être sur ton dos, les garçons ne sont pas tous prudents et compréhensifs, mais les filles le sont, elles se comprennent, enfin beaucoup plus que les garçons ! » Cela avait fait rire la brune qui avait senti son sourire s'effacer en voyant la tête d'enterrement de son père qui se levait de table pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Pam, sa mère l'avait suivie en courant et était revenue seule quelques minutes après, un air triste au visage.

« Il ne m'aime plus maman ? » Avait alors dit Emily, terrorisée que son propre père la rejette et la trouve dégoûtante. Sa mère s'était alors agenouillée auprès d'elle et avait prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de répondre « Emily ma chérie, ton père a besoin de temps pour digérer l'information, mais je te jure qu'il t'aime infiniment, jamais il ne te laisserait d'accord ? C'est juste que, c'est nouveau pour lui... »En voyant les larmes de sa fille elle avait prit son visage entre ses mains et l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter « Ma chérie, je veux que tu me promettes que jamais au grand jamais tu n'auras honte de toi ou te trouveras horrible ou penseras que tu es un monstre d'accord, car tu es normale mon bébé, c'est rien d'être homosexuelle, tu peux aimer qui tu veux et être qui tu veux, c'est ton corps, ta vie, pas celle des autres ! Ces imbéciles d'homophobes sont fermés d'esprit, être différent c'est bien...Et de toute manière tu n'es pas différente des autres, tu es une jeune fille de 16 ans, une incroyable nageuse, une future coach ou nageuse pro pourquoi pas… En tout cas tu es aussi normale que les autres. »

Emily avait fondu en larmes et s'était blottie dans les bras de sa mère.

Les jours suivants, son père ne lui avait pas beaucoup adressée la parole, Pam avait décidé d'ignorer son mari tant qu'il se comporterait ainsi. Un jour il vint la voir dans sa chambre et lui dit que, même s'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, du moins pour le moment, et même s'il aurait préféré un gendre, il aimait sa fille. Emily avait gardé un visage neutre devant lui, lui souriant en essayant de contrôler les larmes de monter et sa mâchoire de trembler, mais à peine avait il franchi la porte qu'elle s'effondra dans son lit.

De nouveau dans le présent, son père était de nouveau en mission, elle lui parlait très peu et quand ils le faisaient, les discussions étaient ponctuées de blancs gênants et Emily n'avait qu'une hâte, couper l'appel. Peut être un jour comprendrait il… Emily soupirait, des imbéciles elle en avait connu, des insultes aussi, et le soutien de son père lui manquait, Maya n'était pas au même lycée qu'elle, elle était dans un privé assez coûteux, là bas elle était tranquille, jamais une insulte contrairement à son lycée, où tous les jours des crétins venaient l'embêter par rapport à son homosexualité. Un jour n'en pouvant plus elle en parla à sa mère, heureusement elle ne s'était jamais faite frappée mais sa mère était claire, il était hors de question qu'elle reste dans un lycée pareil, et en réfléchissant elle s'était dit qu'un nouveau départ serait parfait pour Emily, d'autant plus qu'elle entamait sa dernière année de lycée et que, ses résultats avaient baissé…

Voilà donc pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, à Rosewood, depuis maintenant 6 heures.

Elle avait réussi à construire son lit d'ici la fin de journée et était affamée, laissant derrière elle les cartons elle descendit en bas, cherchant sa mère.

-Mam', je meurs de faim, on va dîner quelque part ?

Elle attendit quelques instants que sa mère émerge des placards du salon où elle rangeait tout soigneusement, ce qu'elle pouvait être maniaque, se dit Emily en souriant.

-Oh...j'ai pas du tout fini, pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher quelque chose, j'ai vu quelque restaurants dans le centre, choisis celui qui te plaît et je te fais confiance pour la commande, fit elle en lui tendant une cinquantaine de dollars.

…

Emily vit un restaurant, ou plutôt café « The Brew », elle s'y arrêta, attirée par l'odeur qui s'en échappé. En entrant l'odeur de café était encore plus alléchante, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, ils vendaient des sandwichs, et il y avait exactement celui que sa mère adorait, parfait !

-Un sandwich poulet œufs et un autre jambon beurre, euh, rajoutez aussi deux muffins natures s'il vous plaît.

-Attendez juste là, ça arrive.

Emily acquiesça et ne vit pas tout de suite la personne à côté d'elle, bientôt celle ci prit la parole :

-Ouah, je suis d'accord avec tout sauf le sandwich jambon beurre, c'est écœurant !

Emily regarda la personne avant de sourire légèrement, c'était une blonde vraiment très féminine, comparé au style d'Emily. Elle avait l'air de s'habiller avec de la marque et de prendre vraiment soin d'elle.

-C'est pas pour moi, ma mère raffole de ce sandwich, j'avoue que c'est pas le meilleur mais bon, elle est toujours de bonne humeur après avoir mangé ça, haussa des épaules Emily en rigolant doucement.

-Ta mère m'a l'air spéciale… En tout cas le tien est délicieux, leur poulet… je pourrais mourir pour en avoir, je sais pas comment ils le font mais il est délicieux, la prochaine fois essaye le végétarien, ma pote m'a fait goûtée un jour, il est terrible !

-J'y penserai euh…blonde aux vêtements de marque ?

Celle ci éclata de rire : Nan juste Hanna...même Han, c'est plus court, même si beaucoup aiment m'appeler blonde aux vêtements de marque rigola t-elle avant de reprendre, et toi brune aux vêtements ...aux vêtements de rien..

-Emily, Em répondit la brune.

-Nouvelle, je t'ai jamais vu ici, et Rosewood c'est plutôt petit, on a vite fait le tour.

-Oui je viens d'arriver, tu n'irais pas au lycée public par hasard ?

-Dans le centre ! La brune fronça les sourcils

-C'est pas dans le mile ?

-Oh peu importe, oui j'y vais, on se verra demain alors ?

-Oui rigola Emily devant l'attitude décontractée de la blonde, elle était si belle, à la mode, le type exact de la garce du lycée, et pourtant elle était gentille comme un ange. Peut être que sa vie serait vraiment mieux après tout…

…

Emily se leva de bonne humeur le lendemain, elle avait hâte d'aller en cours, elle voulait voir si sa vie serait vraiment plus facile ou si les gens étaient aussi crétins que là où elle était avant. Le ventre noué elle ne prit rien et partit directement, sa mère dormant encore. Une fois devant le bâtiment elle regarda les dizaines d'élèves devant l'entrée qui parlaient entre eux, dans l'ensemble, c'était à peu près le même genre de personne qu'avant, le groupe de geeks, un autre de rebelles, de populaires… Elle avança timidement, une fois dans les couloirs, elle chercha son casier, elle avait déjà fait la visite et la paperasse il y à quelques jours avant de s'installer définitivement ici. Alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son casier, elle sentit un choc à son épaule, elle se tourna s'attendant à une personne s'excusant, mais à la place une blonde en talons assez hauts, jupe et haut assorti la regarda de haut en bas, ce n'était définitivement pas Hanna, même si elle aussi avait les yeux bleus et cette chevelure bouclée parfaite. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas, ses yeux étaient plus perçants et pétillants, sa bouche parfaite était tournée en un sourire en coin, assez troublant. Contrairement à Hanna, cette blonde la semblait être véritablement la garce du lycée, celle qu'Emily échappait par tous les moyens ne supportant pas leur air supérieur et leurs manières…

La blonde n'avait pas l'air décidée à s'excuser, Emily avait vraiment eu mal avec le coup à l'épaule, elle y était allait fort, agacée, elle ne sut ce qui lui prit.

-Tu pourrais dire pardon quand même.

La blonde rit, nan elle se moqua, et la dévisagea avant de s'approcher assez près pour qu'Emily sente son odeur fruitée mélangée à une odeur de noix de coco qui émanait de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la joue tandis que la blonde était à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Toi..tu as vraiment cru que moi, j'allais m'excuser ?

-Euh, oui. Emily n'était pas effrayée, avant elle l'aurait été, mais la vielle Emily timide et se laissant faire n'était plus depuis Maya, elle avait changé, mûri...Aujourd'hui, comme sa mère le lui disait si bien, il était hors de question que les autres lui dictent quoi faire ou qu'ils la traitent comme un chien. Alors non la blonde ne lui faisait pas peur, elle était néanmoins embêtée, elle s'attirait déjà des ennuis, elle qui voulait juste une année tranquille sans que personne ne la remarque pour une encore, la garce devant elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était gay.

-Pour qui tu te prends, personne ne te connais ici, devant les populaires tu te fais toute petite et tu ne dis rien chérie. Maintenant je te conseille de te reculer de mon passage avant que je ne te détruise brunette. Sa voix était menaçante et Emily, voulant qu'elle s'en aille, lui obéit.

La blonde resta néanmoins, dévisageant une fois de plus Emily mais soudain elles furent interrompues pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emily.

-Alison c'est un besoin chez toi, faire ch*** tout le monde… La brune regarda pour voir Hanna entourée d'une brune, elle aussi bien coiffée maquillée et habillée dans des vêtements qui avaient l'air affreusement coûteux. Etaients ils tous riches dans cette foutue ville ?La voix d'Hanna n'était pas méchante ou agressive mais plutôt cool comme si elle parlait du nouveau single de Beyonce.

-Nan, mon besoin c'est de me faire respecter Han… Tu la connais ? Emily était de plus en plus agacée, voilà que la blonde, Alison, parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là…

-Oui, aller vas en cours Ali, lâche la. Hanna n'avait pas l'air agacée ni fâchée envers la dénommée Alison. Une fois celle ci partie, Emily se rapprocha et lui sourit avant de la remercier, lui expliquant brièvement ce qui s'était passé.

-T'en fais pas, c'est Alison, t'approches pas d'elle et tu seras tranquille, mais dans tous les cas je la connais donc je pourrais te sauver les…elle hésita, cherchant le bon mot.

-Miches Han, compléta la brune à côté d'elle, sur son téléphone.

-Au lieu de me corriger présente toi fit la blonde en poussant gentiment celle ci par l'épaule.

-Oh pardon, Mona et toi ma chérie ? La voix de Mona était mielleuse et semblait vraiment fausse, mais Emily lui répondit avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

-Hanna, tu saurais pas où est la salle de littérature ?

-Continue tout droit et au fond du couloir c'est la première à droite. Si tu doutes, dans la salle il y a un grand poster de Victor Hugo.

-Merci, euh, à un de ces quatre alors !

…

Emily s'ennuyait à mourir, ce cours ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, elle était au fond et détallait les gens de sa classe, il y avait cette petite brune qui avait l'air absorbée par le texte étudié...Elle était jolie avec ses grands yeux marrons et son air timide mais très sortant elle vérifia son emploi du temps, histoire. Dans ce cours ci ce fut cette fois une grande brune à la tenue parfaite, elle avait l'air de tout savoir et d'être très organisée puisqu'elle vit déjà son mode de rangement de ses cours. Elle était à côté d'elle alors elle décida de faire la discussion mais celle ci lui fit signe de se taire car elle écoutait. Un peu vexée elle se replongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin du cours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller la brune lui attrapa le bras.

-Désolé, c'est juste que cette année je suis vraiment partie pour être au top, il faut que j'écoute tout et que j'enregistre déjà la moitié du cours tu comprends ?

La brune se sentit ouvrir la bouche de surprise mais se reprit.

-Je suppose que oui, c'est bien de vouloir réussir après tout, rigola t-elle.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas c'est sûr ?

-Nan tu as raison, je devrais prendre exemple sur toi… Tu t'appelles Spencer c'est ça, je l'ai vu sur ton trieur ?

-Oui c'est bien ça, et toi ?

-Emily, tu as quoi après ?

-Sport et toi ?

-Pareil, on y va ensemble ?

-Oui bien sûr, on pourra parler comme ça.

Le long du trajet elles firent brièvement connaissance, Spencer était une brillante élève issue d'une riche famille. Elle était engagée dans pas mal de choses, elle voulait être déléguée du lycée, était présidente du club d'elle ne savait plus quoi, jouait au hockey sur gazon et bien d'autres choses.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, je sais que les points comptent pour le dossier mais avec tout ça plus tes notes tu en auras plus qu'assez… Ça doit être épuisant tout ça. La brune ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et laissa passer Spencer avant de s'introduire à son tour.

-C'est mes parents, il faut que je leur montre que j'en suis capable et que je suis aussi douée que ma sœur, Spencer commença à enlever ses habits pour mettre sa tenue de sport et Emily fit de même.

-Mais si tu n'en a pas envie ne le fais pas, je ne connais pas tes parents mais ils devraient être fiers de toi même si tu ne participes pas à tout.

-Chez les Hastings, la réussite est dans les gènes, fit Spencer sarcastiquement.

Elles finirent de se changer et avant qu'elles ne sortent, Emily l'aperçut, cette blonde, Alison… Elle soupira et continua son chemin.

Peu avant que le prof ne rentre dans le gymnase, Alison sortit du vestiaire et se dirigea vers une de ses amies.

-Qu'est ce que tu re- Spencer suivit le regard d'Emily pour apercevoir Alison- Oh Ali, elle est jolie hein ? Emily sursauta vers elle, pourquoi disait elle ça, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était gay, était ce si évident ?

-Euh je- elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui de toute façon n'aurait pas été vraiment compréhensible.

-Un conseil, tiens toi aussi loin d'elle que tu peux, ta réputation peut voler en fumée en une seconde avec elle.

-Tu la connais personnellement ?

-Oui, c'est ma voisine et on est.. Amies, enfin on l'était du moins.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Le lycée, on était amies au collège avec deux autres filles puis une fois au lycée on s'est éloignées, nos centres d'intérêts et ambitions n'étant plus les mêmes.. fit elle d'une voix nostalgique qu'Emily perçut.

-Je l'ai croisée ce matin, c'est une garce, comment tu as pu être amie avec elle ?

-Bah...c'est Ali quoi..peu importe, j'étais amie avec avant, elle a quand même bien changé, même si elle a toujours été du genre Queen Bee.

-Elles te manquent ? Je veux dire Alison et les deux autres ?

Spencer soupira : Oui… On s'amusait bien et je pouvais tout leur dire… Alison nous conseillait tout le temps et même si elle était dure avec nous, elle nous protégeait et se souciait de nous et nos problèmes. C'était agréable d'avoir des gens là pour toi et pour qui tu étais là pour eux.

Durant le cours elle lança la balle de basket sans vraiment faire gaffe à qui était devant elle et Alison se la prit en plein dans le ventre. Elle avait tout de suite accouru pour vérifier l'état de la blonde, celle ci lui donna un regard menaçant.

-Ne t'avises même pas de me toucher , fit elle plaçant deux mains devant elle. Emily voyait bien sa souffrance et était blessée que la fille ne la laisse même pas l'aider, mais quand elle vit qu'elle fit de même avec ses amies elle se dit que ça devait être un de ses côtés, ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant les autres. Enfin tout de même elle était presque pliée en deux, bientôt le prof les rejoint et ordonna à une fille de la conduire à l'infirmerie.

-T'inquiètes pas lui fit Spencer, Ali est une dure, elle s'en remettra.

-Ouais mais pas moi, elle va me réduire en poussière et puis elle avait l'air d'avoir sacrément mal je suis une idiote.. Emily se dit que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Mais non, c'est pas un monstre non plus… enfin c'est une garce mais ça devrait aller, j'espère..

-Tu n'aides pas du tout là Spencer !

Celle ci grimaça ne sachant comment la rassurer sans mentir. Car elle comme Emily savaient très bien que ce ne serait pas sans conséquences.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily était couchée sur son lit, le portable à la main, elle traversait son fil d'actualité Instagram. Elle avait déjà Hanna et Spencer en amies et regardait leurs photos récentes. Il y en avait une d'Hanna avec Mona, proches, même très proches pensa Emily. En effet on pouvait voir la jolie brune assise sur les genoux d'Hanna et celle ci lui faisait un câlin, la tête sur l'épaule de Mona tandis que celle ci faisait son plus beau sourire à l'objectif. Elle aima la photo et cliqua sur le profil d'Hanna pour jeter un œil curieux à toutes ses photos. Elle était descendue à l'époque 2015, c'était d'ailleurs la première photo de la jolie blonde . Et Emily fut étonnée de la voir avec Alison. Elle cliqua pour agrandir la photo qui était en fait une vidéo. Elles étaient en manteau de pluie, comme dans ce fameux film français, Alison était derrière Hanna en train de lui sauter dessus, la vidéo durait cinq secondes à peine, on avait juste le temps de voir Hanna rigoler en essayant de la repousser, à la fin Emily crut percevoir au fond, Spencer...Elle se dit qu'elle lui demanderait demain et partit alors sur son profil et fit de même. Là elle trouva une photo de 2014 d'après la légende qui disait « Souvenir de 2014, incroyable année avec trois filles en or ! » Elle vit Hanna, un peu plus boulote que maintenant, couchée sur les jambes d'Alison en souriant, Spencer elle, était avec cette fille de son cours de littérature, celle ci était placée entre ses jambes et Spencer avait ses bras autour de son cou.

-EMILY, A table !

La brune sursauta, elle avait passé une bonne heure à regarder les photos et il était déjà vingt heures.

…

Le réveil sonna bruyamment et Alison le frappa de toutes ses forces, il tomba par terre ce qui signa la mort définitive de celui ci. Elle se leva et frotta ses yeux doucement. Elle avait affreusement chaud, qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Elle partit voir à sa fenêtre pour voir un grand soleil et un ciel sans nuage. Aucun arbre ne bougeait donc le vent n'était pas présent. Alison soupira, elle allait crever de chaud aujourd' partit prendre une douche froide et enfila un tee shirt neutre rose pâle, il était un peu large et lui allait parfaitement, elle le rentra dans son short taille haute en jean clair et enfila ses Vans de la même couleur que son tee shirt, hors de question de marcher en talon toute la journée par cette chaleur. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et vérifia son apparence, c'était parfait, pensa t-elle. Ni les garçons, ni les filles ne lui résisteraient.

Alison était la fille la plus populaire de son lycée, non seulement parce qu'elle était riche et belle, mais aussi parce qu'elle était ouvertement bisexuelle. Elle l'avait fait comprendre dès le début de sa première année de lycée et étant déjà populaire, personne ne l'avait embêtée. De toute façon si quelqu'un le faisait elle le réduirait en poussière en même pas une journée. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec les autres, car elle gérait leur popularité. Si la personne ne causait aucun ennui, elle l'a laissait tranquille, bien sûr il y avait toujours quelques individus dont elle se moquait, comme Hermie, elle croyait se souvenir qu'il s'appelait Lucas mais elle n'était plus sûre. Alison était une peste, et elle s'en fichait, pourquoi devrait elle gentille ? Elle n'était pas bête, personne ne l'aimait vraiment, tout le monde se servait d'elle pour leur popularité.

Ne parlons pas de sa famille, son père n'étant jamais là, sa mère n'ayant aucune autorité et lui mentant comme elle respirait, son frère bourré la moitié du temps. Au fond Alison était seule avec elle même, alors ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle, elle s'en fichait. Aussi savait elle bien les petits surnoms dont l'affublaient ses camarades, « Bitch » « La terreur » «La tombeuse » et ce n'était pas tout. Elle aimait plutôt bien le dernier, car il était tellement vrai. En deux ans de lycée, Alison était sortie avec pas mal de gens. Il y avait juste les flirts de soirée, qu'elle ne comptait plus, puis il y avait eu ceux avec qui elle était sortie, son record étant un mois, Alison n'était pas le genre à supporter facilement une personne s'introduire dans sa vie. D'abord elle ne faisait confiance à personne, puis souvent les filles avec qui elle était sortie étaient beaucoup trop jalouses et possessives, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, sans se jeter des fleurs, la blonde était toujours accostée au lycée et se faisait draguer au moins une fois par jour. Et ses exs petit amis étaient soit stupides, soit se servaient d'elle, soit ils ne cherchaient qu'à coucher avec. La vie d'Alison était le premier sujet de potin des lycéens, car il se passait toujours quelque chose de nouveau.

Elle était arrivée au lycée et se gara, aussitôt sortie de sa voiture les regards se tournèrent vers elle, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et tapait fort, elle sentait sa peau « brûler » sous celui ci. Noël Kahn, son ami, se dirigea vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Alors ma belle, quoi de neuf !

-J'ai encore mal au ventre, et j'ai un affreux bleu, je ne peux même pas mettre de top et ça m'agace.. La blonde, après être allée à l'infirmerie, avait tenu à rester la journée puisqu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle voir son frère bourré et sa mère l'énerver avec de stupides questions.

Maintenant tout autour du nombril et formant un sacré hématome rond, elle était bleu voir un violette.

-Et bah, elle y est allée fort la nouvelle !

-Ouais, grogna t-elle, il valait d'ailleurs mieux pour la brune qu'elle ne la croise pas.

Elle se dirigeait vers son casier quand son ancienne amie et voisine, Spencer vint vers elle. Alison fut vraiment surprise puisque Spencer et elle ne s'étaient pas parlées depuis au moins des mois, et c'était juste pour un devoir de maths.

La grande brune lui sourit.

-En quoi puis je t'aider Spenc ? Alison ouvrit son casier et en sortit les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour son premier cours.

-Ali, au sujet d'hier avec la nouvelle...Je-

-Quoi ? Si c'est pour me demander d'être gentille tu peux repartir de suite, je ne le serai pas, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ait un moral assez fort pour me supporter.

-Nan Ali fais pas ça, elle s'en voulait beaucoup, c'est mon amie s'il te plaît Ali… Alison regarda Spencer, ses yeux l'imploraient, et c'était pas dans son habitude, elle soupira et lui lança un sourire sincère, un rapide, pour que personne ne le voit.

-Bon, je ne dirai rien mais si elle s'approche de trop près il n'y aura rien que tu puisses faire pour m'empêcher de l'effrayer un peu…

-Merci Alison, Spencer avait déposé sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde et l'avait vite retirée, les vieilles habitudes prenaient parfois le dessus. Elle s'en alla en suite et Alison partit pour son cours de français.

Bien sûr en chemin elle rencontra des filles qui ne voulaient pas la lâcher avant la sonnerie et elle eut une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes. Arriver en retard ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid alors elle y alla puis arriva cinq minutes après la sonnerie, la prof de français, la même que l'année dernière, connaissait bien la blonde et savait qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire pour changer ça alors la laissa passer.

Alison se dirigea instinctivement vers le fond.

…

Emily s'était assise au fond, ne connaissant personne dans ce cours, elle était seule et bientôt tous les autres s'installèrent, il ne restait plus que la place à côté d'elle mais il n'y avait plus d'élèves restants. Emily soupira, le français n'était pas son fort, elle savait à peine dire bonjour et le temps qu'il faisait. La prof se présentait quand une blonde déboula dans la salle, comme si de rien était elle salua la prof, en français, et se dirigea vers Emily. Son cœur s'accéléra, c'était Alison, elle ne l'avait pas vue, et la seule place qui restait était celle à ses côtés. Elle baissa la tête, Alison arriva à sa hauteur et resta un instant debout en lâchant un soupir « il ne manquait plus que ça » fit elle assez fort pour que toute la classe entende tandis qu'elle s'assit.

Emily se sentit terriblement gênée, elle rougissait à n'en plus finir alors qu'il faisait déjà 28 degrés dans la salle, elle avait terriblement leva la tête, pourquoi avait elle honte, elle n'avait pas fait exprès après tout.

Elle sentit soudain la blonde se tourner vers elle alors elle affronta son regard bleu glaçant.

-Tu as de la chance de connaître Spenc, pour elle je veux bien me contenir, mais je te préviens chérie, PAS. UN. MOT, je ne veux pas t'entendre, tu restes dans ton coin, tu fais ce que t'as à faire et tu me fous la paix, et par pitié me touches pas, tu as l'air de faire des désastres partout où tu vas. Elle se retourna alors et se remit face au tableau, Emily était TERRORISÉE et pourtant elle n'était pas le genre à se laisser faire mais là, elle ne risqua rien, ne dit pas un mot et commença son exercice en silence. Alison commença à s'appuyer contre son coude et à fermer les bout de dix minutes une voix se fit entendre, celle du prof.

-Emily !

La brune leva la tête, elle n'avait pas écouté la correction, se lassant au bout de trois questions. A la place elle avait continué le reste et ne savait absolument pas où la classe était arrêtée.

-Oui ?

La classe gloussa et Alison ouvrit les yeux, la dévisageant. Elle savait qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise, elle regarda la prof, perdue.

-La réponse, question 6, et parle en FRANÇAIS, rappelle toi où tu es, c'est une salle de cours ici.

Tous les élèves la regardaient, déjà parce qu'elle était nouvelle et que pas encore tout le monde l'avait aperçue hier, puis aussi parce qu'elle était carrément à l'ouest. Elle retrouva sa question et lut sa réponse dans un mauvais français et un accent affreux.

Alison la regardait toujours et elle sentait son regard peser contre elle, elle continua alors à fixer son cahier.

-Emily ce n'est pas du tout ça, la prof parlait en français et Emily grimaça légèrement, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait à part son prénom.

-Quelqu'un peut l'aider ? La brune était vraiment gênée et voulait s'enterrer pour que plus personne ne la tourna la tête et vit Alison, toujours le regard posé sur elle, un air exaspéré collé sur son visage.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as mélangé tous tes mots dans ta phrase, lui dit elle alors. Emily sursauta, pourquoi lui parlait elle alors qu'elle lui avait dit de- ses pensées furent coupées par la voix de la prof.

-Voilà, Emily tu peux répéter la phrase que Jules a faite ? Et merde ! Avec Alison qui l'avait distraite elle n'avait pas écouté, celle ci sourit, pas ce sourire faux qu'elle adressait à tout le monde, mais un vrai, ses fossettes se creusant doucement dans ses joues. Apparemment voir la pauvre brune vivre un calvaire la faisait rire. Elle se tourna vers la prof et ne sachant pertinemment pas ce que ce certain Jules avait dit, elle tenta une vague excuse en un français toujours aussi mauvais. La prof parvint tout de même à comprendre puisqu'elle demanda à Jules de répéter.

…

A la fin du cours, Alison était sortie en même temps qu'elle et elles ne virent pas la blonde leur rentrer dedans.

-Oh putain c'est votre truc cette année de me bousculer ? S'écria Alison, un peu agacée avant de voir Hanna avec ce visage innocent et angélique, elle se calma aussitôt.

-Pardon Ali, oh je vois que tu deviens amie avec Em, c'est bien ça… tu vois Em, je savais que ça irait pour toi, vous sortez de français, ugh fit elle dans une grimace de dégoût. Emily décida de ne prendre en compte que la dernière partie de sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment Alison pouvait réagir si elle parlait de leur relation..

-Oui comme tu dis, j'y comprends rien…

-Tu m'étonnes, je crois que je sais juste dire Bonjour, la prof n'en peut plus de moi, rigola t-elle.

Emily et Alison sourirent.

-C'est pourtant pas dure, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tous à la ramasse, bon je dois y aller fit Alison sans prendre la peine de regarder Emily.

La brune soupira : Elle me fait de plus en plus peur…

-Qui Ali ? Hanna éclata de rire, c'est vrai qu'elle est intimidante, mais une fois que tu seras habituée à elle ça ira mieux. Tu manges avec qui ce midi ?

-Spencer sûrement..Fit la brune sachant qu'Hanna la connaissait avec les photos d'Instagram.

-Tu connais Spenc, ouah ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas parlées..Mona, ça te dit qu'on mange avec elles ?

-Oui, je suppose que vous avez des ragots croustillants pour me nourrir..Mona sourit, cette fille n'avait pas l'air méchante, peut être un peu superficielle, sûrement parce qu'Emily ne la connaissait pas encore.

…

Emily était assise à une table avec Spencer, elles parlaient de la fête déguisée qui aurait lieu d'ici peu chez les Kahn, une grande partie du lycée était invitée et, tout à l'heure, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cantine avec sa nouvelle amie, Noël les avait abordées un sourire en coin, séducteur, il les avait gentiment invitées, précisant que l'alcool coulerait à flot.

Elles avaient accepté, Spencer avait besoin de se libérer l'esprit et Emily pourrait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

-Alors tu comptes te déguiser en quoi ?

-Bah je pensais à une indienne, j'ai de quoi faire mon costume chez moi et j'ai pas vraiment d'autres idées.

-Oui ça pourrait le faire, si tu veux je viendrai chez toi et on se changera et maquillera ensemble.

-Oui ça devrait être cool, et toi en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

-Une ancienne reine, Marie-Antoinette, tu connais ? Emily la regarda en soupirant.

-Spencer je suis pas débile à ce point, la femme de Louis 16, elle a un super style, bon choix ! Au fait ça te dérange pas si Hanna et Mona mangent avec nous ?

-QUOI ? Je...pourquoi tu as fais ça, je...ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlées elle a beaucoup changé je-

-Stresse pas comme ça Spenc, tout va bien, elle est super gentille avec moi et m'a demandée de se joindre à nous, puis tu dois avoir plein de choses à lui dire, ça va bien se passer tu verras.

La blonde et son amie, Mona, arrivèrent bientôt, claquant leurs talons contre le sol de la cafétéria avec leur plateau en mains.

-Salut Em, Spenc ! Ça fait super longtemps dis...euh deux ans c'est ça ?

-Ouais, depuis le début du lycée, fit Spencer, remuant ses pâtes avec sa fourchette, elle ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Olala Spenc décoince ce balais de ton-

-Han han chérie nan… Fit Mona en secouant la tête, amusée du comportement d'Hanna mais se sentant obligée de la stopper sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Quoi, c'est Spenc elle me connaît bien !

-Trop bien même fit Spencer rigolant.

-Ah bah voilà tu l'as retiré !

Elles rigolèrent toutes et entamèrent une conversation, toujours centrée sur la fameuse soirée.

-Je serai une Britney Spears en or ! Et sexy !

-Et je serai Catwoman, alors je te battrai sur ce coup là Han !

-Ça c'est clair qu'elle est plus sexy Catwoman, murmura Emily, malheureusement pour elle elles l'avaient toutes trois entendue. Spencer l'interrogea sur ce commentaire.

-N'y aurait il pas quelque chose que tu nous caches Em ? Tu as le béguin pour Halle Berry ?

-Tais toi Spenc, rigola Emily, nan mais… je vais pas me cacher, je suis lesbienne. Emily appréhendait la réaction des filles, mais de toute évidence elles n'avaient rien contre l'homosexualité de la jeune nageuse.

-Aw, alors je veux savoir, as tu repéré des filles ou pas encore ? Hanna s'était penchée sur la table pour scruter la réaction de la brune. Ce qu'elle pouvait être curieuse pensa Emily, ce qui ne l'a fit apprécier Hanna qu'encore plus.

-Nan, en même temps j'ai pas encore eu le temps…

-Oh t'inquiètes ma belle, à la soirée des Kahn, chaque célibataire repart en ayant eu au moins un baiser !C'est une légende bien connue !

-En même temps quand tout le monde est bourré c'est pas bien difficile, lança sarcastiquement Spencer.

-T'étais bien contente d'y être allée il y a deux ans ! Hanna la taquina.

-Chut Han, certaines choses ne doivent pas être dévoilées…La brune était visiblement mal à l'aise, Mona et Emily se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop pourquoi un tel malaise était survenu au sujet d'un simple baiser, mais Hanna changea de sujet rapidement.

Après encore quelques minutes les deux repartirent, ayants un cours de gym en commun.

-Adieu mes amies, fit Hanna ce qui fit rigoler Spencer et Emily. Une fois seules la nageuse se tourna vers Spencer, n'y tenant plus elle demanda.

-Alors c'est qui ce gars que tu as embrassé il y a deux ans, tu peux me le dire je veux dire, ça ne fait rien.

Spencer regarda un instant Emily, lui sourit et baissa la tête en marmonnant.

-C'était pas un garçon..

-Woaw Spenc ça m'intéresse deux fois plus rigola Emily, qui disait cela ironiquement puisqu'elle n'était pas particulièrement fan de ragots.

-Hum...Tu me promets- Spencer gigotait sur sa chaise

-De ne le dire à personne, Spenc tu peux me faire confiance, puis j'ai même pas d'autres amis alors t'en fais pas…

-Aria, la réponse était à peine audible mais Emily avait bien entendu, et la curiosité déjà présente le fut encore plus.

-Tu peux pas me lâcher une bombe comme ça et ne rien préciser, aller ton amie gay attends !


	3. Chapter 3

-C'est pas grand chose, arrête de crier, fit Spencer, essayant de se cacher des regards des gens qui ne l'avaient en fait même pas remarquée.

-Spenc tu peux arrêter d'être parano et me regarder dans les yeux, personne n'a entendu puis aller la belle affaire, tu as embrassé une fille, dis moi ce que ça peut bien faire? Plein de filles l'ont déjà fait..

-C'était Aria Emily, la belle affaire la belle affaire...pas vraiment

-Et alors c'est ton amie nan? Spencer regarda ailleurs, ne répondant pas.

-Spenc!

-J'aimerais ne pas en parler, c'est ni le moment ni le lieu et ... je suis désolée Em mais j'ai encore besoin de temps, je ne sais même pas quoi penser de tout ça.

-Spenc bien sûr, sache juste que je suis là, et que je serai toujours là pour t'aider.

Spencer regarda Emily, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage, balayant son air était vraiment contente d'avoir rencontré une fille aussi géniale qu'Emily.

...

Le vendredi était arrivé bien plus vite qu'Emily ne se serait imaginée, depuis Mardi elle avait par chance, plus eu aucun problème avec Alison. Celle ci lui avait même souri jeudi, il y avait du progrès, même si elle avait mérité ce sourire car elle avait une fois de plus dit une bêtise en cours de français.

Elle était dans sa chambre avec Spencer, la fête commençait officiellement dans une heure, elles devraient y être dans une heure et demie, pour faire comme les autres et ne pas paraître désespérées. Ah ces règles de popularité, Emily détestait ça mais de toute façon se déguiser et raconter sa journée avec Spencer allait prendre un peu de temps donc elle s'en fichait.

-Spenc, je suis pas rassurée à l'idée de voir Alison... en cours de français j'ai littéralement dit à la prof que le français ne servait à rien *Spencer lui fit les gros yeux et s'apprêtait à lui dire un long monologue sur à quel point cette langue était importante mais Emily la devança* C'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais juste dire que le français n'était pas mon principal intérêt mais que j'essayais de mon mieux.. Enfin bref on s'en fiche, revenons en à Alison, elle s'est encore fichue de moi..Je dois vraiment passer pour une cruche.

-Em, il va falloir arrêter ta fixette sur Ali... C'est, soit, une garce, mais elle a ses bons côtés aussi, ne reste pas terrifiée elle ne va rien te faire. Puis non elle ne te prend sûrement pas pour une cruche, chacun ses points faibles, et Ali peut paraître superficielle et exigeante mais elle est très compréhensive, alors stoppe ta crise de panique et habille toi.

...

-Salut les fiiilles cria Hanna dans les oreilles des deux venaient d'arriver chez Noël, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne, Emily n'avait jamais vu autant d'alcool dans une soirée, il y en avait partout, de toute les sortes, et avec tout pour faire des mélanges. Elle prit une vodka coca et une bière pour Spencer et repartit la voir, elle discutait avec Hanna et Mona et semblait s'amuser, Emily était heureuse que Spencer et Hanna se reparlent après deux conversation tournait autour d'un souvenir d'une de leurs sorties quand la brune revint en tendant la bière à Spencer.

-Olala et quand je criais dans le bois, et toi tu m'as dis-

-Hanna c'est un lapin il ne va pas te répondre rigola Spencer, se remémorant bien de ça.

-De quoi vous parlez?

-De la fois où Ali nous a emmenées dans les bois et nous a fait flipper en faisant semblant de disparaître, elle faisait du bruit autour de nous et Spencer m'a dit que c'était un lapin, tu connais la suite.

-Vous avez du avoir peur rigola Mona.

-Pas vraiment, Ali nous faisait toujours des coups du genre, elle s'amuse à se faire désirer, quoi de mieux de voir les réactions de ses amies apeurées à l'idée de la perdre…C'est Ali quoi fit Hanna, le regard un peu plus sombre que son habituelle joie de vivre.

-Elle vous manque, fit Emily, trop curieuse pour se retenir.

-Oui, beaucoup…J'ai ma Mona maintenant * Hanna enlaça Mona pour illustrer ses paroles * et pour rien au monde je m'en séparerai, mais Ali était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux, la séparation m'a fait du mal.

-Et, elle le sait ?

-Nan, nan jamais…On se parle à peine puis… je sais pas elle a changé, je sais pas comment elle réagirait.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait toujours été-

-Une garce.. *Hanna et Spencer se regardèrent en rigolant* oui, mais c'est une carapace, Ali est la reine de glace, elle cache tous ses sentiments, même nous on a jamais pu voir la vraie, vraie Ali. C'est clair qu'on a pu la voir beaucoup plus naturelle mais pas complètement. Elle est très difficile.

-Je m'en doutais, on ne peut pas être comme elle est naturellement.

-Elle a vécu des trucs plutôt difficiles Em, ne lui en veux pas trop...On pourrait croire qu'elle a des centaines d'amis mais elle ne fait confiance à secrets, c'est le domaine dans lequel elle excelle.

Emily était perdue, même en ayant vécu des choses difficiles ce n'était pas une raison de terroriser son monde, non, elle ne voulait pas excuser le comportement de la blonde. Elle aussi avait vécu des moments difficiles, elle ne s'en prenait pas pour autant aux autres sans raison… Elle continua de discuter avec les filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent soudain des sifflements de garçons dehors et des exclamations.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda Emily

-Une bombe vient d'arriver, que veux tu que ce soit, fit Mona en lui souriant.

Soudain leurs yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Alison, la jolie blonde était déguisée en Lady Gaga, et autant dire qu'elle était magnifique… Emily ne pouvait quitter les yeux de cette beauté, elle était en talons assez hauts, une jupe qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et un haut blanc, une veste en cuir la recouvrait et sa perruque de Lady Gaga, elle marchait vers le bar en adressant un léger sourire à Spencer et Hanna.

-Salut les filles.

-Ouah Ali, t'as sorti le grand jeu dis moi…Hanna la regardait de haut en bas avec un air d'admiration.

-Il faut bien, à quoi servirait la soirée si personne ne me remarquait. A cette remarque Emily leva les yeux au ciel et bien sûr, Alison la vit, à sa grande surprise elle ne dit rien, mais lorsque celle ci repartit elle passa à côté d'Emily, faisant un détour, et laissa sa main une très courte seconde sur sa hanche. Emily sursauta et les filles la regardèrent comme si elle n'allait pas bien, elle entendit Alison étouffer un rire, fière de son effet.

-Ça va Em ? Mona la regardait, un peu inquiète.

-Euh oui oui, j'ai juste senti une bête sur moi..

-Bref, si on commençait vraiment cette fête, lança Hanna

…

Deux heures après, tout le monde était là et la fête battait son plein, Emily venait d'être entraînée par Hanna et Mona sur la piste la faisant danser comme une folle, elle avait vraiment chaud et avait besoin de se rafraîchir. A son retour du bar elle vit Hanna et Mona danser toujours au même endroit et Spencer parler avec quelques uns de ses amis. Elle se mit alors dans un coin en attendant et aperçut rapidement Alison, elle aussi danser, mais elle avait l'air bien saoule. Emily s'inquiétait un peu car plusieurs garçons étaient non loin d'elles et la regardaient comme un loup regarderait une pièce de viande.

La musique changea soudain mais Emily était trop occupée à surveiller Alison et n'entendit pas que la chanson était maintenant « Hey sexy lady » et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Alison vint vers elle et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle tout en la regardant dans les yeux avec ce même petit sourire qu'elle ne faisait qu'à Emily. Emily ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait bu avait suffi pour déjà la rendre pompette. Et Alison s'arrêta soudain, Emily se figea quand elle comprit enfin, la jolie blonde commençait à danser autour d'elle, à se coller, à lui attraper sa robe d'indienne, à lui placer de doux baisers sur les joues...Emily devenait chaque seconde encore plus rouge, soudain elle entendit un garçon crier « Hey la nouvelle, détends toi et profite ! » C'est là qu'Emily se rendit compte qu'elle était droite comme un piquet et n'avait pas bougé, elle se dit qu'après tout c'était une soirée, elle commença à bouger doucement au rythme de la musique et Alison sourit, tout en continuant à danser pour Emily car c'était bien ça, la blonde ne voyait plus que la brune, elle commença alors à s'approcher de la blonde et elles dansaient maintenant à un centimètre l'une de l'autre, ne se lâchant pas du regard, Alison tenait Emily par la taille et l'entraînait dans sa danse quand la musique vint à sa fin. Alison se rapprocha alors de l'oreille d'Emily.

-J'espère que ça t'a plu...Je fais jamais ça d'habitude, puis elle s'en alla hilare pour reprendre une biè entendit alors le même garçon chuchoter à un de ses amis en passant devant elle « Je crois qu'elle a marqué son territoire » les deux rigolèrent ne se rendant même pas compte qu'Emily était là.Celle ci se mit à réfléchir comme une dingue après les événements des dix dernières minutes, heureusement pour son cerveau en ébullition, Hanna vint la voir, seule.

-Bah alors ma belle, tu t'es fait plaisir à ce que je vois !

-Arrête Han, c'était..bizarre.

-Ça ça l'était, mais c'était aussi sexyyy, voir Ali bourrée c'est déjà pas habituel mais en plus faire ça...Du jamais vu, t'as de la chance !

-Comment ça?

-Bah Ali a une réputation, elle peut pas se saouler, au risque de faire des conneries...puis danser comme elle l'a fait juste pour toi.. C'est Ali, c'est la reine, elle danse pas pour quelqu'un c'est tout. Emily sourit, alors comme ça elle était spéciale ?

…

Encore une heure après, Spencer Hanna et Mona l'avaient entraînée en haut pour jouer à « Never I have ever ». Emily s'inquiétait pour Alison restée en bas seule avec tous ces garçons...Mais Hanna la rassura, elle avait raison, même bourrée Alison pouvait terroriser et se faire obéir.

-D'accord je rappelle les règles, tu bois si tu n'as jamais fais ce qu'on dit, alors c'est parti je commence. Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un !

Tout le monde but sauf Emily, elles se retournèrent toutes vers elle.

-Quoi, j'ai eu une copine pendant quelques mois et on était prêtes...Et je l' était rouge pivoine mais n'avait pas honte, elle avait 17 ans après tout.

-Alors déjà quand allais tu nous dire ce petite détail ?

-Lequel ?

-T'es gay ! cria Hanna en faisant renverser un peu de sa bière au sol, elle était folle de joie et Emily rigola à cette vision.

-Oui...j'allais vous le dire un jour, l'occasion s'est pas présentée c'est tout.

-T'en fais pas on a rien contre ça Emily, fit Mona et Emily lui sourit.

-Bon très bien, continuons maintenant qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur cette cachottière fit Spencer pour taquiner Emily.

Spencer n'eut pas le temps de commencer son tour qu'une blonde entra dans la pièce en titubant.A bout de souffle elle rigola avant de parler.C'était Alison, encore plus saoule.

-Ouuuuhou, on fait un jeu saaaaans moi ?! En plus je suis forte à ça, et les garçons arrêtent pas de me draguer aiiiidez moi j'en ai marre ! Alison fit une moue pour rajouter à son la trouvait terriblement mignonne, même saoule.

-Viens Alison, reste pas en bas c'est pas prudent. Emily se figea devant sa propre phrase…Et les autres filles la regardèrent bizarrement, en effet elles avaient remarqué qu'Emily appelait la blonde Alison et pas Ali, et ça, la blonde ne le permettait à personne. Tout le monde, même ceux qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, devaient l'appeler Ali.C'était une première d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler Alison. Spencer se souvint d'il y a quelques années, elles avaient 13 ans quand elles s'étaient rencontrées, et Spencer l'appelait Alison, pour être polie devant sa nouvelle voisine, mais Alison lui avait lancé un regard noir et lui avait ordonné de ne l'appeler qu'Ali, et jamais au grand jamais Alison.

La blonde entra donc en fermant la porte tant bien que mal et vint se placer à côté d'Emily, celle ci sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais pourquoi ? Puis pourquoi Alison venait s'asseoir à côté d'ELLE alors qu'elle l'a détestait encore aujourd'hui, et pourquoi les autres la regardaient comme si elle était une déesse ? Et pourquoi Alison sentait si bon ? Et POURQUOI Alison était toujours magnifique avec sa perruque de travers, son air ivre et son maquillage qui avait coulé ?


	4. Chapter 4

Emily regardait discrètement Alison, elle était vraiment saoule et sa tête penchait dangereusement vers son épaule, quand ce fut son tour elle lança un cri de joie avant de réfléchir brièvement à quelque chose. Emily s'attendait au pire et elle eut raison.

-Ok tout le monde... Je n'ai jamais eu le béguin...POUR UNE FILLE, c'est pas tout attendez avant de boire...Je n'ai jamais eu le béguin pour une fille CETTE SEMAINE!

Alison ne but pas et Emily la regarda, choquée, car d'abord elle n'était pas au courant de l'orientation sexuelle d'Alison mais aussi parce que ...Parce que! Pourquoi faisait elle ça, pensa Emily. La brune ne savait pas quoi faire, bien sûr en une semaine elle avait eu le temps de voir pas mal de filles au lycée, et des plutôt jolies mais elle n'avait pas eu vraiment de coup de cœur... Mais sans savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas boire, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas prendre une gorgée de sa stupide bière?

Elle n'avait du coup pas suivi le jeu, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, et les filles la regardèrent, même Alison. Elle sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues et regarda autour d'elle.

-Em, tu nous avais pas dit qu'il y avait une fille qui t'intéressait! s'écria Hanna un peu fort, qui c'est aller dis!

-Hein? Nan personne me plaît, j'ai juste mélangée les règles, tenta Emily en laissant échapper un rire qui sonnait affreusement faux et elle s'en rendit compte ainsi que les autres qui la regardaient gloussait à côté et la brune n'était même pas sûre que la blonde sache où elle était en ce moment.

-Bon, continuons, lança Hanna, mh-

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, ne laissant pas à Hanna la chance de finir sa phrase. Elles se retournèrent pour voir une magnifique petite brune, Emily pensa qu'elle était vraiment mignonne avec ses grands yeux et son déguisement gothique. Elle se souvint tout à coup de qui il s'agissait, la fille du cours de littérature ! Celle ci vit Spencer et ouvrit la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte.

-Aria ?! Putain ça fait longtemps ma cocotte !

Emily ouvrit de grands yeux, c'était la Aria, celle que Spencer avait embrassé ! « Et bah Spenc, la laisse pas s'échapper ! » se dit Emily.

-Salut Hanna, fit elle d'une petite voix, je suis désolée je croyais que la chambre était vide je m'en vais, bon jeu… La brune avait déjà presque disparue quand Emily sentit un mouvement brusque à côté d'elle, Alison tentait de se lever, n'y arrivant pas elle se contenta de lever son bras qui partit presque dans le visage d'Emily qui l'attrapa au passage pour éviter tout incident, et, qui, quand elle croisa les yeux d'Alison, le lâcha aussitôt.

-Aria, fais pas...ta tiiimide et viens là, c'était ton jeu préfééére avant !

La brune se retourna, Hanna la supplia de les rejoindre aussi alors elle céda et rejoignit le cercle, prenant soin de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de Spencer qui baissait les yeux depuis le début.

-BON, c'était mon tour donc… Je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser quelqu'un présent ICI !

Cette fois ci, Spencer, Aria, Mona et Alison ne burent pas, Emily, encore une fois, était bloquée et Hanna plissa les yeux dans sa direction, « Et voilà je suis foutue » pensa Emily, « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! » Non seulement elle ne se comprenait pas, mais elle avait remarqué qu'Alison n'avait pas bu ! Pendant qu'Emily réfléchissait Spencer et Aria faisaient comme si de rien était et Hanna interrogeait Mona. Alison, quant à elle, gloussait toute seule, encore une fois.

-Ce jeu est vraiment intéressant, fit Hanna, la seule qui n'était pas gênée dans la pièce si on ne comptait pas Ali, qui était bourrée. A toi Emily !

-Hum...Je n'ai jamais étais avec une fille.

Emily avait besoin de savoir si Alison était lesbienne ou bi, c'était le meilleur moyen sans qu'elle n'ait à elle eut sa réponse, car Alison ne but pas, Emily bien sûr non plus alors que les quatre autres burent.

-A moi, fit alors Aria, souhaitant changer de sujet au plus vite. Je n'ai jamais regretté avoir embrassé quelqu'un. Aria lança un rapide coup d'œil à Spencer et but, celle ci aussi, en soutenant son regard. Hanna et Mona ne burent pas ni Alison, Emily, elle, but, car la seule personne qu'elle avait embrassé était Maya, et elle l'avait aimée donc aucun regrets.

-Ok ..Haaaaaanna, et Monaaaa qui avaient vous regretté d'embrasser ? Fit Alison.

-Un mec de ma classe, lui aussi a vite regretté, on sait pas pourquoi on s'est embrassés, c'était très gê toi Ali ?

-Mmmh...Il y en a plein, surtout en soiré toi Mona ?

Emily sentit un drôle de sentiment naître en elle, de la jalousie, en entendant qu'Alison avait déjà embrassé de nombreuses personnes.

-Noël, c'était stupide, triste histoire soupira t-elle.

….

La soirée défila et bientôt toutes les filles se sentirent fatiguées, et un peu pompettes avec les bières. Alison bâilla bruyamment, puis regarda d'un air fatiguée autour d'elle.

-Emily tu veux bien être mon oreiller ? La brune sursauta, « qu...quoi » pensa t-elle avant de se calmer, en voyant le regard suppliant d'Alison et sa petite moue elle ne put refuser et elles se mirent dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce, Alison sur Emily.

En se réveillant Emily se trouva entourée par les bras d'une jolie blonde, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son cœur s'accéléra et elle essaya de se blonde remua et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit la brune figée sur place la fixant. Leur regards se rencontrèrent.

-Tu me regardes dormir ? Fit la blonde d'une voix endormie

-Qu...quoi nan nan, je viens juste de me réveiller et-

-Relax Emily..La blonde se leva laissant comme un grand vide pour Emily. Elle attrapa son gilet sur le haut du canapé et se plaignit de son mal de crâne.

-J'ai de l'aspirine si tu veux ? Fit la brune un peu timidement.

-Mmmh, nan je supporte pas ça, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses, laisse je vais rentrer ça ira mieux chez moi.

Même pas un « merci quand même » ou quoi que ce soit se dit Emily. Cette blonde pouvait à la fois lui taper sur les nerfs et la rendre joyeuse…

…

Le week-end passa assez rapidement et Emily le passa à penser à Alison, qu'est ce qui lui prenait, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, pas même pour Maya. C'était un sentiment différent, elle ne savait même pas si c'était de l'amour… Emily, avoir le béguin pour Alison ? Hors de question se dit elle, elle secoua la tête et se retira ça de l'esprit pour commencer son devoir de biologie.

La nuit même elle rêva de la jolie blonde, et, sans qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer, ce rêve était l'un des plus beaux qu'elle ait fait, être en couple avec Alison, Emily pouvait dire que ce rêve était plutôt pas mauvais.

…

En arrivant à son casier le lundi matin, Spencer vint la voir en sautillant presque.

-Spenc ça va ?

-Oui ! J'ai parlé avec Aria tout le week-end par message ! Je sais pas je le sens bien, tiens je vais te montrer les messages.

 _Conversation par SMS du Dimanche_

 _Aria : Slt Spenc 13h42_

 _Spencer : Aria ! Ca va ? 13H43_

 _Aria : Oui super, tu te souviens d'hier ? 13H44_

 _Spencer : Oui pas toi ? 13H44_

 _Aria : Si bien sûr, je me souviens surtout d'une certaine question..13h45_

 _Spencer : Regretter un baiser ? 13H46_

 _Aria : Oui voilà...Tu pensais à moi quand tu as bu ? 13H47_

 _Spencer : Si je dis oui comment tu vas réagir ? 13H47_

 _Aria : Plutôt bien ( 13h47_

…

 _Fin conversation SMS_

Emily leva la tête du téléphone pour lancer un regard taquin à Spencer et lui pousser légèrement l'épaule.

-Ouaaa Speeeenc !

Celle ci rougit et rigola en lui demandant d'arrêter.

-Nan mais sérieusement c'est super Spenc, tu crois que…

-Je sais pas, j'en sais rien je suis perdue, je...Après ce baiser je crois que j'ai commencée à avoir des sentiments pour elle mais-

-Chut Spenc elle arrive, fit doucement Emily avant de lui lancer un grand sourire.

Au même moment Alison tourna à son tour au coin et apparut dans le couloir, elle passa devant le groupe sans même adresser un regard à Emily. Elle l'avait même saluée pour attirer son attention mais celle ci avait continué son chemin, Aria et Spencer avaient toutes deux vu la scène et n'étaient pas vraiment surprises.

-Je...Je rêve ou elle m'a mis un vent ? Emily était encore un peu choquée et sa colère n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

-Non...Tu ne rêves pas, mais tu sais c'est pas parce que tu as passé la soirée avec Ali qu'elle allait te remarquer et te parler au lycée...C'est Ali. Fit Aria

-Em, vraiment ne t'approches pas d'elle, elle va te brûler les ailes.

-Mais..Emily était perdue, comment la blonde pouvait elle se comporter ainsi alors qu'elle était celle qui l'avait collée toute la soirée ? Y a pas de danger, fit elle alors froidement avant de refermer son casier brutalement et de s'en aller.

Une fois seules, les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Tu crois que ?

-Oui, Emily est en train de craquer pour elle, finit Spencer.

…

En cours de biologie Emily s'assit au fond et ne fut pas surprise de voir Alison arriver, en retard comme toujours. Elle était vraiment énervée contre elle, comment pouvait elle l'ignorer après qu'elles aient dansé et dormi ensemble ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à un gros câlin ou quoi que ce soit, mais au moins un « salut » ...Stupide, elle était vraiment stupide de pouvoir penser qu'Alison serait de nouveau gentille avec elle. La blonde s'assit quelques tables devant Emily. Et la brune ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Tous ses gestes étaient hypnotisants et elle voulait se taper pour toujours penser à la jolie blonde après l'épisode du couloir.

…

A la sortie du cours de biologie, Emily se dirigeait lentement vers son prochain cours quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Quand elle se retourna ce fut pour voir la blonde de ses rêves.

-Putain Alison, tu m'as fais peur ça va pas non ? La brune avait un air un peu apeurée et essayait de se blonde sourit à cette réaction et laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit fondre Emily.

-C'est bon, qui voulais tu que ce soit ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Alison ? Emily fronçait maintenant les sourcils et avait les bras croisés. Elle voulait faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle était en colère contre elle.

-Oh nan Emily, me dis pas que t'es en colère pour ce matin ? C'est bon j'étais pressée puis je t'ai vue, t'en fais pas..

-Ca marche pas comme ça Alison, tu danses avec moi, tu dors avec moi...Puis une fois au lycée tu fais comme si de rien était.. Je suis désolée mais je suis pas ta poupée, soit tu me parles tout le temps, soit pas du tout. Emily soutenait le magnifique regard d'Alison et celle ci fut surprise par tant de force. La brune osait lui parler, lui crier dessus, lui dire que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal. C'était la première fois, même ses parents ne le faisaient pas. En plus la blonde trouvait Emily affreusement mignonne comme ça. Elle réfléchit rapidement et se dit que ce qu'elle avait fait était en effet pas sympa. Elle inspira profondément car ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas être simple.

-Je suis…

-Tu es ?

-Désolée, tu es contente ? Emily sourit et hocha la tête.

-Bon..c'est tout ce que tu voulais ? Je peux partir maintenant fit Emily, essayant de monter qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la blonde en permanence.

-A vrai dire...Tu as encore ton brouillon de ton devoir de bio ? Le prof m'a laissé jusque demain et-

-J'y crois pas tu te sers encore de moi en fait, dès que je t'aurai donné ce que tu veux tu m'ignoreras de nouveau !

-Nan Em ! C'est pas ça, écoute je sais que mon comportement est plus qu'énervant et que je t'ai mise en colère, mais je t'assure que je t'aime vraiment bien,...Tu n'es pas comme les autres, je ne me sers pas de toi je te jure, tu es différente… Avec toi c'est mieux..Je me sens mieux. La blonde baissa la tête, que lui prenait il, jamais elle n'avait parlé aussi ouvertement à quelqu'un, jamais elle n'avait avoué ses sentiments.

-C'est mieux ? Emily avait un grand sourire et voulait la taquiner un peu.

-Oh Em j'en sais rien… Oui je me sens mieux avec toi, peu importe, fit la blonde en balayant de la main l'air, comme s'il s'agissait de ses paroles.

-Bon, oui je l'ai, et qu'est ce que j'ai en échange ? La brune avait reprit confiance en elle après ce que la blonde venait de lui dire et affichait un sourire satisfait, la blonde la regarda en rigolant, Emily ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qui allait suivre. En effet Alison commença à s'approcher d'elle doucement, de très, très près, à tel point que ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Emily, celle ci retenait son souffle et Alison sourit avant de s'approcher de son oreille et de chuchoter.

-Ce que tu veux ma belle. Elle se recula en suite et lui relança son sourire, ce même sourire dont Emily avait rêvé la nuit précédente.

-Je… Hum.. oui, attends je vais le sortir, bégaya Emily avant d'attraper une feuille dans son sac et de la lui tendre.

-Merci..Tu veux manger avec moi ce midi ? La brune fut encore plus surprise et ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir sous le choc.

-Em ?

-OUI, oui bien sûr ! On mange avec-

-Nan nan Em, nous deux seulement, rejoins moi devant la salle de littérature à la pause. Pour achever la brune, la blonde lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

« EMILY CALME TOI MAINTENANT ! » La brune était presque en sueur, elle crevait de chaud soudainement et essaya de se calmer avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait cours depuis cinq minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily était arrivée un peu en retard mais son prof n'avait rien dit, elle était maintenant assise au fond de la classe et commençait déjà à stresser pour ce midi. Qu'allait elle faire ? Elle était sure qu'elle allait dire une bêtise ou la vexer ou.. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une vibration dans sa poche, quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un message, elle était hors de vue alors le sortit discrètement, c'était un numéro inconnu :

 _?: Salut ma belle, c'est Ali...J'ai demandée ton numéro à Spenc:) 09h41_

 _Emily : Slt, tu demandes mon numéro aux autres ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce midi (( 09h41_

 _Alison : Nan je m'ennuiiiie et j'ai envie de te parler, même si on va déjà se voir ce midi.. 09h41_

 _Emily : Je suis flattée ! Mais tu n'es pas en cours ? 09H41_

 _Alison : Em...fais pas l'élève modèle de toute façon je sais que t'es en espagnol et que t'aimes pas ça…09h42_

 _Emily : Touché.. Où on va ce midi ? 09H43_

 _Alison : A la cafét pourquoi ? 09H44_

 _Emily : Bah Spencer va se demander pourquoi je veux manger qu'avec toi.. 09h45_

 _Alison : Je lui ai déjà expliquée, elle mange avec Aria donc t'en fais pas 09h46_

…

La sonnerie retentit enfin, pensa la brune, maintenant elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de littérature pour trouver la blonde. Elle bouscula sans le faire exprès quelques élèves dans le couloir avant d'atteindre la salle. Alison n'était pas encore là mais elle l'aperçut bientôt, à sa plus grande surprise, avec une fille. Elles étaient proches, trop proches au goût d'Emily, la fille lui a même remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille ! Pour qui elle se prend, pensa Emily. Sans s'en rendre compte elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure et fermait les poings pour s'empêcher d'intervenir, la blonde aperçut Emily et la rejoignit, lâchant une rapide excuse à l'autre fille. Quand elle s'approcha de la brune elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la cafeteria. Sa main était si douce, Emily se sentait fondre, elle avait des frissons et n'osait pas briser ce moment.

Une fois assises elle ne se retint pas plus longtemps et laissa éclater sa jalousie.

-Tu parlais avec qui ? Emily regardait son plat sans oser croiser son regard car elle avait un peu honte de sa réaction, après tout elles n'étaient pas ensembles, Alison pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais rien que cette pensée la mettait hors d'elle.

-Tout à l'heure ? C'est une simple amie, pourquoi, quelqu'un serait jaloux ? Alison essaya de croiser son regard.

-Nan haussa des épaules Emily

-Mooo, pourtant t'en as l'air.

Emily releva la tête, les sourcils froncés d'énervement contre elle même devant sa réaction.

-Oui peut être un peu mais c'est stupide c'est ta vie et-

Alison la coupa en se levant, Emily s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte, trouvant sa réaction stupide et possessive, mais la blonde, au contraire, vint se placer à côté de la brune et la regarda quelques secondes droit dans les yeux avant de s'approcher de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Emily, folle de joie, mit du temps mais finit par lui rendre le baiser.

Spencer Aria Hanna Mona mais aussi le lycée entier les regardaient, mais elles en avaient rien à faire, elles étaient dans leur bulle et profitaient de chaque seconde. Alison approfondit le baiser et bientôt elles se reculèrent, à court de souffle.

Emily se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis lui sourit tandis que la blonde lui adressait son plus beau sourire.

Bientôt une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elles « Ouah sexy les filles ! »

-Oh tais toi Noël ! Alison lui lança un regard noir pour l'intimider, celui ci leva les bras en signe d'abandon et partit en souriant.

-Tu..enfin c'est, tu...Merde je sais même plus parler, commença Emily

-Oui c'est sincère, si c'est ta question.

-Alison, j'ai vraiment envie de ça mais...On se connaît pas encore beaucoup donc est ce qu'on pourrait prendre les choses doucement ?

-Oui bien sûr Emily, on ira à notre rythme, mais là maintenant tu sais ce que je veux ?

La brune la regarda avec de grands yeux, elle n'était pas sûre, mais de toute façon la blonde attrapa sa main et la fit se diriger vers l'extérieur du lycée, elles entendirent quelques sifflements mais n'y firent pas attention. Alison ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elles étaient seules, dans un parc, et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'Emily pouvait aimer cette fille. Elle était si...belle, si différente des autres.

-Em… Tu veux qu'on se voit ce week-end ?

-Bien sûr Alison, tu es même obligée de me voir ! Sourit Emily

-Chez toi ou moi ?

-Chez moi, ma mère voudra, si je lui dis que c'est pour les devoirs, elle acceptera peut être même que tu viennes dormir, mais il faudra vraiment travailler Alison..

-Pour qui me prends tu enfin ? Rigola t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

…

Le soir même, Alison était couchée sur son lit et pensait. Elle était folle de joie. Elle était effrayée. Elle était un peu perdue. Elle avait toujours était une peste, mais avec Emily elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti avec ses exs. Avec Emily elle avait envie d'essayer et de voir à quoi une relation, une vraie, pouvait ressembler. Elle était en train de penser à son visage, ses yeux parfaits qu'elle pouvait regarder des heures. D'habitude elle n'aimait pas les yeux marrons mais ceux d'Emily étaient parfaits. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées elle sentit une vibration suivie d'un bruit, elle avait reçu une notification. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Hanna venait de créer un groupe.

 _H : Yo les filles ! Bon vu que grâce à Emily tout le monde se reparle, j'ai crée le groupe, samedi soir vous êtes libres ?_

 _Ali : Slt H, je le suis !_

 _H : Ah au fait, je veux des détails, comment elle embrasse Em ?_

 _Em : Hanna !_

 _H : Quoi ?_

 _Ali : Divinement bien … Ses lèvres me manquent:(_

 _Em : Aww Ali_

 _Spenc : Haha j'étais vraiment pas prête pour ce qu'il s'est passé !_

 _Ar : Moi si, ça se voyait tellement !_

 _M : Ca c'est clair, H et moi on a fait un pari pour savoir quand ce serait_

 _Em : Comment ça, vous saviez mais ?_

 _M : Oh je t'en prie chérie vos regards étaient plus qu'amicaux depuis le début !_

 _H : Et puis cette danse Ali mon dieu si M pouvait me la faire un jour !_

 _M : H ça arrivera tkt !_

 _Ali : J'avoue que je suis plutôt fière de ma danse !_

 _Em : Ooooh tu peux !_

 _Ali : (((_

 _H : Et bah…_

 _Ali : Jalouse ?_

 _H : Pas du tout, elle m'en fait aussi des clins d'œil Em !_

 _Ali : Plus maintenant, plus jamais !_

 _H : Qui est jalouse maintenant ?_

 _Ali : H je suis sérieuse_

 _Em : Aww t'inquiètes Ali, tu seras la seule à avoir ce privilège maintenant !_

 _Ali : Je préfère !_

 _H ::(_

 _M : H (_

 _H : Aaaah même mieux que ceux d'Em !_

 _Em : Hey !_

 _Ali : Je ne crois pas nan_

 _Ar : Les filles il est minuit, vous pouvez la ******_

 _Spenc : Aria a pas tort, j'essaye de dormir !_

 _Ali : Oups Em viens pv (_

 _H : M viens pv aussi !_

…

Le lendemain, Alison n'avait jamais aussi été heureuse d'aller en cours. Emily lui avait tellement manquée alors qu'elles n'avaient pas arrêté de s'envoyer des messages. C'était bien connu, le fait d'être collée à son/sa petit(e) ami(e) les premiers jours, mais Alison n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin, elle en était même dégoûtée et s'en était quelques fois servie pour motif de rupture. Mais là, elle s'étonnait à vouloir voir la brunette au plus vite et l'embrasser durant des heures. C'était vraiment étrange, c'etait comme si Alison n'était jamais sortie avec quelqu'un avant, tout était nouveau.

Elle arriva rapidement devant le lycée et sentit des bras entourer sa taille, vu la douceur des gestes elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'Emily, alors elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour la laisser reposer sur l'épaule de la brune. Celle ci lui donna alors un baiser tendre, doux et magique.

Alison se retourna pour la prendre sans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manquée, dit Emily en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de la blonde, il sentait bon l'été et la brune voulait rester ainsi des heures.

-Toi aussi, il nous reste dix minutes avant que ça sonne, viens. Sans lui laisser le temps Alison lui prit la main et l'entraîna à nouveau dans une salle vide. Elle s'approcha alors et prit le visage d'Emily dans ses mains pour l'admirer.

-Ce visage m'a manqué ! Ce nez, ce front, cette mâchoire, à chaque élément qu'elle citait, elle l'embrassait à l'endroit précis. Et cette divine bouche !

Emily souriait comme une enfant de cinq ans à qui on offrait une poupée.

A la fin des cours elles filèrent droit vers le Brew et parlèrent deux heures sans s'arrêter, elles découvraient tour à tour plein de choses l'une sur l'autre et tombaient chaque fois un peu plus sous le charme de l'autre.

Les mois passèrent et leur couple durait, il n'y avait pas de doute, tout le monde était unanime, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble !

Un an plus tard, les filles rentraient à la fac, elles avaient réussi à intégrer la même et s'étaient trouvées un studio pas cher. Quant à Hanna, elle s'était enfin décidée à réfléchir de sa relation avec Mona, et avait fait le premier pas, elles étaient elles aussi ensembles maintenant. Spencer et Aria s'étaient mises ensemble peu de temps après Alison et Emily, leur couple les avait rassuré, et elles s'étaient dit qu'après tout, si elles s'aimaient, pourquoi pas ?

Cinq ans plus tard, l'une comme l'autre avaient fini leurs études. Alison avait trouvé un travail d'enseignante à Rosewood et Emily de coach et d'enseignante de sport au même lycée.

Dix ans plus tard, elles étaient mariées et toujours aussi folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre, c'était indéniable. Elles avaient réussi à adopter deux magnifiques jumelles.

Quinze ans plus tard, les jumelles étaient maintenant à la fac, et avaient un petit frère de quinze ans. Emily et Alison, 48 ans chacune, fêtaient leur 23 ans de mariage et leurs 31 années passées ensemble. C'était énorme pour leur âge, mais elles s'aimaient toujours autant si ce n'est plus et pour rien au monde ne voulaient divorcer.

Dix ans plus tard, tous leurs enfants volaient de leurs propre ailes, Emily et Alison étaient seules à la maison mais n'allaient pas s'en plaindre…

FIN


End file.
